Engorged
by blackorcid
Summary: Aya tries to prove a point that leads to a bet both of them wouldn't want to lose. I'm sorry i suck at summaries. Contains references to sex, swearing, sexual activities and YAOI.


_**Engorged**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss kreuz. I wish I did though; I'd have pretty collars on them all if I did. Muhahahahahahahaha!**_

_*****This fic is for ShonenAiSorcerer, who suggested that someone write a fic with this title. =D**__**  
**__** I hope you like it! =D*****_

It was a quiet evening in the shared apartment above the flower shop. The two younger assassins were out watching a movie. It was the latest horror movie about a serial killer. They had invited Aya and Youji to go with them but both had declined. Aya had stated he wasn't into pointless gore fests about clumsy serial killers that left massive trails of evidence, despite that still never managed to get caught till the end. Youji had just said he didn't go to the movies to watch movie's, which pulled a groan from everyone and a blush from Aya.

The red head was currently lying on the large sofa with his head in Youji's lap, not really paying attention to the movie they were watching. He was thinking about what to make for dinner.

'_Should I make stir fry or stew? Youji likes both.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the wavy haired blond yelling at the television.

"Oh just fuck her already, She's practically begging you! Are you that dense?" he spat at the over muscled man on the 42 inch flat screen that sat in their living room.

Aya sat up.

"No she isn't"

"Yeah she is! See!" Youji replied.

"You're just seeing what you want to see Youji" Aya chuckled.

"Yeah says the guy who took a year to get it into his head that I wanted to be with him!" Youji laughed rolling his eyes.

"Well... I... you have it on the brain!"

"What? ... No I don't" Youji objected, his eyebrows knitting together above his emerald eyes.

"Yes you do, you're always thinking about sex. You're a beast!" Aya replied laughing softly.

"No I'm not"

Aya sighed smiling and went back to lying in Youji's lap and not paying attention to the television.

After half an hour Youji began to pout. He fidgeted and then started complaining, defending his ego.

"I don't always think about sex!"

"Youji, would you like to play a game with me?" Aya asked, his violet eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Yes!" Youji grinned like a cat that had got the cream.

Pulling out his reading glasses Aya put them on, Youji's grin faltered a little. When Aya put on his reading glasses Youji knew he wasn't getting sex, he always took them off for that. The redhead grinned knowing what he was thinking. He pulled out a note pad and a pen from one of the drawers in the coffee table and sat over on the armchair. Youji tilted his head in confusion.

"Ok, here's what we do. I'll ask you to give me a word and you say the first answer that comes to mind. Do you get it?"

"I'm not a retard, Aya" Youji said dryly.

"It's a fast moving game so try to keep up and I'll only take your first answer. Ok?"

"All right" Youji confirmed. He was curious now.

"Ok here goes, Name an eating utensil."

"A spoon" Youji said instantly.

Aya smiled and wrote on the pad then asked another question.

"Part of a car?"

"Gear stick"

"Something you find in the garden?"

"A wheelbarrow"

"A number?"

"Sixty nine"

"Something you find on or put on an engine?"

"Lubricant"

"A dairy product?"

"Cream"

Aya grinned smugly as he continued writing and asking questions. After a short while he stopped and showed Youji everything he had written down. It was all the words Youji had given him.

"What do all these words have in common Youji?" Aya asked smiling.

"Uuumm..." Youji said looking at them.

"They are or can all be associated with sex or something sexual. It proves my theory that you have sex on the brain." Aya grinned smugly

"What? That doesn't prove anything?!"

"Yes it does! For example Spoon, wheelbarrow and Sixty nine are sexual positions, Lubricant is self-explanatory and you always call my cum 'the cream of my body' for some strange reason." Aya told him still grinning.

"What? I ...Well what about the gear stick?" Youji pointed out with a scowl.

"Easy, you always said the gear stick in my car looks like a dick!" Aya chuckled softly.

"... Those questions are fixed!" Youji told him

"No they're not! Face it Youji you're addicted to sex. I bet you couldn't go a week without it" Aya challenged.

"Yes I can!" Youji scowled.

"Are you willing to bet on it?" Aya replied meeting his scowl head on.

"Yeah! What's the wager?"

"Hmmm. If I win you have to bottom for me!" Aya said blushing lightly.

"What? No way. I tried being uke once and it hurt like hell. I'm not doing that again." Youji complained.

"But Youji, That was with someone else. I can make it as good for you as you do for me. Don't you trust me Youji?" Aya pleaded.

"Aya don't guilt trip me like that. I just ... All right but if you lose you have to have sex with me in public!" Youji smirked at him.

"Fine!" Aya agreed confident that he would win.

He would have Youji underneath him moaning his name as he pumped him full of his seed. The thought of it made him hard in his tight fitting jeans.

"I'm gonna win this one Aya. I don't have to have sex to function. I can do normal things too" Youji nodded confidently.

"Really?" Aya grinned, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Yup!" he said picking up a newspaper and looking at the crossword.

He looked at it thoughtfully as he chewed at the end of the pen.

"Hmmmm let's see. Seven across, another word meaning enlarged, fattened or swelled. Eight letters beginning with 'E'" Youji said aloud frowning at the page in thought.

"Engorged!" Aya replied and grinned sexily from the armchair and spread his legs to reveal a raging hard on to Youji.

"Would you like that in a sentence?" he asked seductively before slipping a finger into his mouth and sucking on it his cheeks flushed red.

Youji's mouth hung open and he gulped, it was going to be a _**very**_ long week.

**End**

Thanks for reading, please leave a review =D

Spelling and grammar suck I know and I'm for my lack of talent in that department but this is un-beta'd at the moment.


End file.
